


Ikävä on ikiystävä

by Sisilja



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, kaipuuta, melankolista romantiikkaa, raapalesarja
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerran Frodo kysyy, miksi Bilbolla ei ole kumppania, ja saa kuulla eräästä edesmenneestä kääpiökuninkaasta sekä vain haaveeksi jääneestä elämästä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaipuun puu

**Author's Note:**

> Olen halunnut kirjoittaa tästä fandomista jo pienen ikuisuuden ja ryhdyin vihdoin tuumasta toimeen. Jenni Vartiaisen _Suru on kunniavieras_ on ollut suuri inspiraationlähde, myös raapalesarjan nimeämisessä. Bilbon ja Thorinin kohtaloa — niin kuin mitään muutakaan traagista rakkaustarinaa — ei kannata jäädä ajattelemaan liian pitkäksi aikaa, tai ei selviä kuivin silmin. Epätoivo on silti kumman kaunista. Tämä on jonkin sortin tutkielmani aiheesta. 
> 
> Kirjoitin tämän sarjan Spurttiraapalehaasteeseen, jossa joka päivälle oli oma inspiraatiosanansa. Ensimmäisen osan sanamäärä: 250, sana: harmaa.

Heidän yhteiselonsa alku on kivinen. Ihmekös tuo.  
  
Frodo itkee vanhempiaan puolisen kuukautta tyystin tauotta, ja Bilbo sallii sen hänelle. Lohduttaminen on toivotonta. Itkuthan pitää saada itkeä rauhassa ja irtipäästäminen vie aikansa. Bilbo tietää tämän paremmin kuin moni muu hobitti. Ymmärryksen salaisuus piilee siinä, että hän on elänyt pitkään vaan ei turhan auvoisasti.  
  
Drogon ja Esikon poismenosta on huomattavasti kauemmin, kun he istuvat Frodon kanssa teellä puutarhassa ja Frodo kysyy lapsen vilpittömyydellä: "Miksei sinulla ole kumppania?"  
  
Bilbo hymähtää mietteliäästi. "Koska olen pariton."  
  
"Kaikilla muilla on", Frodo huomauttaa painokkaasti. "Kumppani."  
  
"Onko tosiaan?" Bilbo lausahtaa ja keskittyy kaatamaan kuppiinsa lisää maitoa.  
  
"On. Minunkin isälläni oli minun äitini."  
  
"Niin oli."  
  
"Miksei sinulla? Elämähän on aivan harmaata!"  
  
Bilbo katsahtaa Frodon suuria silmiä ja takkuista tukkaa eikä sano mitään. Poika on liian nuori ymmärtääkseen.  
  
Frodo ei luovuta vaan tinkaa: "Miksei?"  
  
"Viihdyn yksin", Bilbo tuumaa.  
  
"Tai siis minun kanssani."  
  
"Niin. Käypäs katsomassa, olisiko omenapiirasta vielä jäljellä. Teehetki on onneton ilman."  
  
Frodo puhahtaa ja kipaisee sisälle. Sillä aikaa Bilbo ihastelee pihapuidensa latvoja, jotka aurinko on valjastanut kankaakseen ja värittää lehdet syvin sävyin. Vankkojen puunrunkojen lomaan mahtuisi vaikka kuinka monta taimea, mutta Bilbo ei suostu istuttamaan yhtäkään. Kaipuu ja suru saisivat silloin liian vahvan hahmon.  
  
Frodon palatessa piirasta kantaen ja leveä hymy huulillaan Bilbo päättää, että ajan ollessa kypsä hän vastaa Frodon kysymykseen uudelleen. Silloin hän kertoo reissustaan yksinäiselle vuorelle sekä eräästä kääpiökuninkaasta, joka ei ole enää täällä ja siten syy siihen, miksi Bilbo on pariton ja mieluummin yksin — ainakin melkein yksin.  
  
Sitä ennen hän opettaa Frodon pelaamaan hevoskastanjoilla.


	2. Seikkailuvuosien sävelmä

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toisen osan sanamäärä: 300, sana: olematon

"Torilla puhuttiin sinusta", Frodo tokaisee, laskee kantamuksensa keittiönpöydälle — ja unohti jälleen tuoda sipuleita. "Sanoivat sinua oudoksi."  
  
"Kuka sanoi?" Bilbo myhäilee. "Kohteliaisuushan se on. Pian sinuakin kehutaan samalla lailla."  
  
"Kehutaan jo", Frodo ilmoittaa. "Olen kuulemma aivan samanlainen kuin sinä."   
  
"Sanoinhan, ettei kannata hihkua haltioista niin suureen ääneen. Tietämättömät ja pelokkaat alkavat paheksua", Bilbo muistuttaa ja jatkaa tiskaamista. Huomaamattaan hän hyräilee hilpeää sävelmää, joka on tuttu vuosien takaa, mutta jota hän ei ole muistellut aikoihin. Kyyneleet kirahtavat silmiin kesken ilonpidon, ja Bilbo on jo kaivamassa esiin nenäliinaansa, kun Frodo huomaa jonkin olevan hätänä.  
  
"Erään kerran", Bilbo aloittaa, "minun astioitani tiskasi oikea kääpiöarmeija. Sen hupsumpaa näkyä ei ole tässä kolossa nähty. Lauloivat kuin lapsilauma työskennellessään. Se oli herttaista. Mutta —" hän pyyhkii silmäkulmansa, "ei sitä näin pitäisi liikuttua. Olemattomista."  
  
"Missä he ovat nyt?" Frodo kysyy.  
  
"Voi, kaukana. Toiset vielä kauempana kuin toiset", Bilbo vastaa ja sujauttaa liinan taskuunsa.  
  
"Kaipaatko heitä koskaan?"  
  
"Kaipaan", Bilbo myöntää. "Toisia vieläkin enemmän kuin toisia. Mutta kaikkia kaipaan lujasti."  
  
"Miksette tapaa enää?"  
  
"Poikakulta", Bilbo huoahtaa, "kyselet joutuin vaan kuuletko lainkaan vastauksia? Aika aikaansa kutakin. Olin nuorempana huomattavasti kummallisempi kuin nykyään, ja kääpiöt olivat osa sitä vaihetta elämässä. Osa seikkailuvuosiani."  
  
"Seikkailuvuosia?"  
  
"Hyvät hyssykät, hyvä on! Kyllä tiskata ehtii myöhemminkin. Tule, minulla on sinulle näytettävää." Ja niin Bilbo hylkää astiansa ja tiskivetensä ja askeltaa kohti makuukamariaan Frodo tiukasti kintereillään.  
  
"Kysyit minulta joskus vuosia sitten, miksei minulla ole kumppania", Bilbo toteaa kaivaessaan esiin pergamenttirullan. "Aivan, en suinkaan ole unohtanut. Asia on niin, että minulla melkein oli kumppani, hyvin lyhyen aikaa. En ole hänen jälkeensä välittänyt etsiä ketään toista. Hän oli… hyvä ystäväni." Bilbo hymyilee hennosti ja sivelee pergamenttia sormenpäällään, tarkastelee huolella piirrettyjä kirjaimia, kunnes ojentaa rullan Frodolle.  
  
" _Thorin tovereineen tervehtii Bilbo Reppulia!_ " Frodo lukee. " _Kiitämme vilpittömästi vieraanvaraisuudestanne ja tarjouksestanne_ … mikä tämä on?"  
  
"Se", Bilbo lausuu hartaasti, "on minun ja Thorinin tarinan alku."


	3. Kaihon luonnostelma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolmannen osan sanamäärä: 200, sana: kaukaa

Bilbo piirtää paperille haparoiden kasvot. Hän ei ole varma, onko nenän muoto täysin oikea. Frodo kurkkii vaiti hänen olkansa yli, kunnes piirrosluonnos on valmis. Sittenkin Frodo on hetken hiljaa ennen kuin:  
  
"En tiennyt että kääpiönaiset ovat noin miehekkäännäköisiä."  
  
Eikä Bilbon hekotuksesta ole tulla loppua. "Ei Thorin olekaan kääpiönainen. Oi, kuinka hän olisi ilahtunut lausunnostasi, kerta kaikkiaan! Puhissut ja murissut päiväkausia."  
  
Frodon silmät räpsyvät. "Tarkoitatko —"  
  
Bilbo ei piiloudu Frodon katseelta, onhan aika kypsä eikä hän tosiasiassa häpeä. Ei Thorinia tai tunteitaan, ainoastaan lukuisia vuosia, joita ei heidän osakseen suotukaan. Hän nyökkää ja varjostaa Thorinin nenänpieltä, joka saa luvan kelvata. "Vanha rakkaus on kummallinen juttu", hän virkkoo. "Se ei enää muista huonoja hetkiä yhtä kirkkaasti kuin hyviä, mutta ikävöidä suurella kaiholla se osaa kuin nuorukainen — ja tavoittaa kovin kaukaa." Bilbo sivelee kynänkärjellä Thorinin hiuksia kuin hyväillen. "Kaipaan sinua niin", hän mumisee.   
  
"Olen pahoillani", Frodo kuiskaa.  
  
"Älä ole", Bilbo toteaa. "Riittää että minä olen. Tarpeeksi surua yhteen tupaan. Mitäs sitten, olisiko jo päivällisaika?"  
  
"Jos pilkon porkkanat, lupaatko kertoa lisää hänestä?" Frodo kysyy ja osoittaa piirrosta.  
  
"Nauriit ja lantut myös", Bilbo sanoo, "ja ehkä sitten sinut palkitaan kertomuksella tai kahdella."  
  
Frodo lähtee tyytyväisenä keittiöön. Bilbo jää hyvästelemään Thorinin, jälleen, ja suuntaa pojan perään.


	4. Kalleinta kultaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neljännen osan sanamäärä: 300, sana: välimatka
> 
> Tämän osan nimen nappasin jo aiemmin mainitusta Jenni Vartiaisen kappaleesta. Se tuntui sopivalta.

"Thorin tahtoi saada kotinsa takaisin", Bilbo kertoo päivällisen jälkeen. "Minusta se oli kunnioitettava päämäärä. Ihailin hänen päättäväisyyttään. Hän sanoi joskus ihailleensa minun rohkeuttani, mutta en osannut ottaa tuota kohteliaisuutta sydämeeni. Olin rohkea, koska vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Tahdoin ennen muuta, että hän onnistuisi tavoitteessaan."  
  
"Onnistuiko hän?" Frodo kysyy.  
  
"Onnistui. Vuori saatiin takaisin. Thorin tosin kuoli pian sen jälkeen. Hän ehti kuitenkin nähdä kansansa palaavan synnyinsijoilleen. Uskon sen tehneen hänet onnelliseksi kuolemansa hetkellä."  
  
"Olitko sinä läsnä, kun hän kuoli?"  
  
Bilbo nieleskelee ja nyökkää. "Hän kuoli taistelussa saamiinsa vammoihin. Kuin kuninkaan kuuluu, minulle sanottiin. En kuitenkaan usko sankaritaruihin."  
  
"Oliko Thorin kuningas?" Frodo kysyy silmät suurina.  
  
"Oli hän", Bilbo myöntää, "mutta hän ei lopulta antanut vallan turmella häntä. Kerrankin kun yövyimme taivasalla, ja mehän yövyimme niin useammin kuin katto pään päällä, hän nukkui vieressäni kuin vertaiseni. Me katselimme tähtiä muiden kääpiöiden nukkuessa ja mietimme miten välimatka saikaan suuret tähdet näyttämään niin pikkuruisilta, pienemmiltä kuin me olimme."   
  
Se mitä Bilbo ei kuitenkaan Frodolle kerro, on muisto Thorinin harvinaisesta, levollisesta ilmeestä ja siitä, kuinka tämä vaivihkaa kääntyi ja hieraisi nenänpäätään vasten Bilbon nenää. Kuinka väristys oli kulkenut Bilbon varpaisiin asti ja miten pehmeältä Thorinin hengitys oli tuntunut vasten hänen poskeaan. Sellaisia muistoja ei ollut tarkoitettu jaettaviksi, jaettuina ne menettäisivät kultaisen hohteensa ja selittämättömän yksityisyytensä.  
  
"Hän oli hyvin komea", Frodo sanoo Bilbon yhä muistellessa, "mikäli piirroksesi tekee hänelle lainkaan oikeutta."  
  
"Karmeaa onkin", Bilbo tunnustaa, "etten voi näin pitkän ajan jälkeen enää sanoa varmasti, miltä hän todella näytti. Se on kaikista murheellisinta. Unohdan hänen piirteensä, kuvittelen sen mitä en muista. Entä jos unohdan myös, mitä todella  _tapahtui_?"  
  
"Ehkä sinun kannattaa kirjoittaa jotain ylös?" Frodo ehdottaa.  
  
"Olen kirjoittanutkin. Pätkiä sieltä täältä", Bilbo paljastaa. "Olen haaveillut, että yhdistäisin ne eheäksi kokonaisuudeksi. Itselleni ja jälkipolville."  
  
"Minua kiinnostaisi lukea se."  
  
"Uteliaisuudellasi ei ole rajoja!" Bilbo parahtaa, mutta lisää: "Se on tervettä se."


	5. Maanalaiset puutarhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viidennen osan sanamäärä: 200, sana: lattia

Sinä yönä Bilbo näkee unta, jossa hän seisoo Ereborin saleissa Thorinin rinnalla. Bilbo on nuori ja Thorin on elossa, yksikään miekka ei ole lävistänyt hänen lihaansa, ja Bilbo on niin kiitollinen, ettei voi olla kyynelehtimättä. Thorin kietoo kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painaa päänsä hänen olkapäälleen. Bilbo kahmii Thorinin tunikaa epätoivoisesti nyrkkeihinsä.  
  
"Valelen lattiat kullalla, jotta mielesi kirkastuu", Thorin mumisee. "Kaikki lattiat kauttaaltaan. Ne kiiltäisivät kauniisti jalkojesi alla, kauniimmin kuin mikään."  
  
"Pitäisin enemmän tammilattioista", Bilbo saa sanottua.  
  
Thorin hymyilee hänen hiuksiinsa. "Sehän vasta olisi sopivaa. Hölmö hobittini. Rakkaani."  
  
Bilbo itkee kahta kauheammin. "En jaksa enää", hän sopertaa haukkoen henkeään ja Thorin pitelee hänestä kiinni lujemmin.  
  
"Sinä olet vahva. Sinä jaksat", Thorin vakuuttaa. "Kun selviää lohikäärmeestä, selviää mistä tahansa."  
  
"En halua olla erossa sinusta", Bilbo sanoo toivottomasti.   
  
Thorin ottaa hänen kasvonsa käsiensä väliin. "Et sinä olekaan."  
  
"Sanoissasi ei ole mitään järkeä!" Bilbo syyttää.  
  
"Bilbo. Bilbo. Odota niin aika koittaa. Meidän aikamme." Thorin pyyhkii pois hänen kyyneleensä hellin sormin ja suukottaa hänen otsaansa. "Tule katsomaan, millaisen puutarhan olen kasvattanut maan alle sinua varten. Siellä on puita enemmän kuin osaat uneksiakaan. Samettikukkia ja jalosalkoruusuja…"     
  
"Kukat eivät kasva maan alla", Bilbo epäilee, mutta tarttuu silti ojennettuun käteen ja antaa Thorinin johdattaa häntä vielä tämän kerran.


	6. Tuumailua yössä

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuudennen osan sanamäärä: 200, sana: jännitys

Aamuyön kuu on siro ja kirkas. Bilbo katselee sitä portailtaan piippuaan poltellen. Savurenkaat kohoavat hiljakseen kohti taivasta ja Bilbon mieli tyyntyy samassa tahdissa.  
  
Toisinaan hän toivoo, että olisi kuollut yhdessä Thorinin kanssa, mutta sitten hän tulee ajatelleeksi Frodoa ja tajuaa toivovansa hulluja. Siinä pimeässä yössä istuskellessaan hän tuumii, että luultavasti jokin osa hänestä kuolikin Thorinin mukana ja makaa haudassa tämän vierellä. Tuuma on julmuudessaankin toiveikas. He eivät ole kokonaan erossa koskaan.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa Frodo liittyy portaille hänen seuraansa. "Etkö saanut unta?" Frodo kysyy.  
  
"Ensin sain. Sen jälkeen en", Bilbo vastaa ja puhaltaa savua ulos. He istuvat lohdullisesti sovussa ja vaiti.   
  
"Luuletko että kuoleman jälkeen on jotain?" Frodo pohtii kuin tietäisi, miksi Bilbo ei ole vielä mennyt takaisin vuoteeseen.  
  
"Toivon niin. Uskon niin", Bilbo sanoo.  
  
"Onkohan olemassa useampaa tuonpuoleista?"  
  
Bilbo vetää piippunsa suustaan ja jatkaa taivaan tarkkailua.  
  
"Ehkä tapaat hänet vielä", Frodo sanoo. "Jännittävä ajatus, eikö vain?"  
  
"Jännityksen, tuon oikukkaan seuralaisen, maine on todellisuutta silotellumpi", Bilbo myhähtää. "Vaan olisipa erikoista saapua hänen luokseen, levittää käteni ja todeta, että kaikesta huolimatta toinen meistä eli vanhaksi jäkäläksi. Kaikista vaaroista ja hupsutuksista huolimatta, oi voi."  
  
Ilostuisikohan Thorin hänen näkemisestään? Odottaisiko Thorin häntä yhä? Vai olisiko tämä jatkanut edemmäs sisarenpoikiensa kanssa?   
  
Jännittävä ajatus, totta tosiaan.


	7. Luo vanhojen ystävien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seitsemännen ja viimeisen osan sanamäärä: 300, sana: nauraa

Totuus on, ettei Thorin ole Bilbon ainoa aarre.  
  
Bilbo ei puhu Frodon kanssa sormuksesta. Ei hänen tarvitse puhua siitä. Sehän on hänen. Yksin hänen.  
  
Ja kun elämä etenee tarpeeksi, vuosia vuosien jälkeen, Thorin alkaa haipua Bilbon mielestä sormuksen tuntuessa aina vain tärkeämmältä, arvokkaammalta. Mutta ei Bilbolla hätää ole, sillä sormus on pelkkä korunen. Thorinin lohikäärmetauti oli aivan muista maailmoista. Tämä kiintymys ei syövytä Bilboa, ei lainkaan. Sormus tekee hänen olonsa turvalliseksi. Se kuiskii hänelle kauniita asioita ja hän mumisee sille samanlaisia takaisin.  
  
Gandalf, vanha veikko, on kuitenkin sitä mieltä, että sormus on parempi jättää taakse, kun Bilbo päättää lähteä Konnusta. Velho ei kuuntele vastaväitteitä, joten Bilbo alistuu kohtaloonsa: eroamaan rakkaistaan uudelleen ja uudelleen. Siitä huolimatta hän vakuuttaa elävänsä elämänsä loppuun asti onnellisena. Onhan sellainen hyvä loppu kirjalle.  
  
Thorinin lupaama aika, heidän aikansa, saapuu kuin vaivihkaa. Bilbo ei osaa odottaa sen tuloa. Hän on kurttuisempi kuin koskaan ja istuu vankkureissa Frodoon nojaten. Hän kysyy Frodolta aarteesta, vanhasta pikkuisesta sormuksestaan, voisiko hän nähdä sen vielä, mutta Frodo vastaa hukanneensa sen. Mikä suunnaton sääli.  
  
"Minne olimmekaan matkalla?" Bilbo tiedustelee eikä kenties ensimmäistä kertaa.  
  
"Uuteen kotiin", Frodo vastaa. "Vanhojen ystävien luo."  
  
"Kuulostaa mukavalta", Bilbo huokaa. "Onkohan hän siellä?"  
  
"Kuka?" Frodo kysyy hellästi.  
  
"Oi, vanha rakas ystäväni vain. Olenko koskaan kertonut Thorin Tammikilvestä?"  
  
Frodo pyyhkäisee silmiään. "Olethan sinä. Tahtoisin silti mielelläni kuulla lisää."  
  
Bilbo nauraa hauraasti. "Jos hyvin käy, hän saa itse kertoa. Ja laulaa. Oi, Frodo, hän laulaa niin kovin kauniisti. Ihastut ikihyviksi. Minä ainakin ihastuin."  
  
Frodo suukottaa hänen päälakeaan. "Tiedän, setä. Tiedän."  
  
"Hän lupasi kerran minulle rikkaan elämän vuoressaan. Rikkaan monella tapaa. Meidän olisi ollut hyvä olla hänen luonaan, sinun ja minun", Bilbo huokaa. "Tuleehan nuori Samvais myös?"  
  
"Sam… Sam tulee kenties myöhemmin."  
  
"Hyvä. Oikein hyvä."    
  
"Nukuhan, setä."  
  
Bilbo vaipuu uneen ja kuulee Thorinin laulun kuin olisi taas matkansa alussa.   
  
Tavallaan hän onkin.


End file.
